


Why Do You Think I Call Her Dragon?

by rckll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Discord Challenge, Hogwarts Founders Era, Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon, how hogwarts got its motto, rachel you're not funny stop trying, this is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rckll/pseuds/rckll
Summary: In the time just before Hogwarts is officially founded, Godric ignores Salazar's advice regarding a new friend.





	Why Do You Think I Call Her Dragon?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt 'How Hogwarts Got Its Motto'.
> 
> Oh, and the universe and all characters belong to the lovely JK, obvs. I ain't making money, this is just for funsies

 “I am content with your decision,” Rowena murmured, careful to not let her voice carry. “Though I warn you, Salazar, if she brings the church down on our heads I will hold you personally responsible and curse you with my dying breath.”

Salazar chuckled, then turned his gaze to Godric. “Well? She is an incredibly powerful witch, Godric, and a remarkable woman. It would serve our cause well to have her allied with us.”

Godric glanced at the stout woman stood near the wall. She looked harmless, with her wide blue eyes and her uncertain smile. He gave her a small bow of respect and the smile became a beam. “Very well.”

“Oh, and please endeavour not to find yourselves on her bad side. Trust me when I say, you would not find the experience,” Salazar paused, searching for the correct word. “Enjoyable.”

Godric and Rowena looked at Salazar, their faces bearing almost identical expressions of confusion.

“ _Trust me_ ; she may be known as a demure, saintly woman with an unshakable calm but I would say that is a slight misrepresentation of the truth. She can have quite the temper.” Salazar turned and stalked across the field to where Helga waited.

* * *

In the three days that they had been travelling together, Godric was still yet to see the alleged temper of Helga Hufflepuff. She appeared patient and kind. She was careful of where she placed her feet so as not to ‘disturb the natural beauty of the earth’. Earlier this evening, Salazar had dropped his bowl of stew in shock when a herd of deer ran by and Helga had wordlessly halved her own portion so that he did not go hungry.

He shifted on his palette and listened to the breathing sounds of his three companions. They had all found sleep easily, but Godric could not stop thinking about Salazar’s warning. He had seemed sincere, but Godric found it difficult to believe that such a small woman could be dangerous enough that they should need to be warned. _I need to test this somehow. I cannot not know._

He sat up and looked across the room to where Helga slept. _Something small at first. Just to see._ Her bare foot poked out from underneath her quilt, visible in the moonlight that framed her pallet from the window above. He stood and crossed the room, crouching when he reached her. He stretched his arm out and lightly brushed the sole of her foot with his finger. Suddenly, his back was against the wall of the hall, all the air had been knocked out of his lungs and his head throbbed where it had made contact with the stone.

Helga’s quilt flew across the room as the woman flung herself off her pallet and stormed across the hall to stand at Godric’s feet with flared nostrils and fire in her narrowed eyes. “Do you think that was funny?” She spat at him. “Do you think that was funny?! I will bring this roof down upon your head Godric Gryffindor!”

The building shook. His skin writhed with every word. His bones felt as if they were splitting open.

With a cry, darkness took him.

* * *

Godric awoke in the back of a wagon. He squinted as the midday sun shone brightly down on him.

“Ah, you are awake. I did try to warn you.” Salazar sat to his left and put down the scroll he’d been reading so he could move to Godric’s side. “How do you feel?”

Godric scowled at the man.

“It is your own fault, you know? You never think,” Salazar said, shaking his head at his friend.

Godric’s scowl deepened as he replied, “I was not expecting such a visceral reaction to something as minor as tickling her foot.”

“Well, why do you think I call her Dragon?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an essay contest in the Harry Potter Discord I am a member of. We're all really lovely and if you want to get involved, [stop by](https://discord.gg/Ua7hvA9).


End file.
